Rivalry Darts
by rikka.kocchi
Summary: Di sekolah ini ada seseorang anak yang sangat dibanggakan/"Amatir sekali"/"Sombongnya."/ cerita bagaimana bila Pheonix bertemu Miles saat masih kecil di suatu festival,yang kemudian ikut klub yang miles ikuti bersama pheonix saat besar. /"Bila suatu hari aku akan benar-benar menjadi pembela, aku ingin kau menjadi jaksa ku." jelas sang anak tersebut. (Warning,skill author gaje,typo)
1. Kakak dimana?

**RIVALRY DARTS**

**PAST**

Suara langkah kaki kecil tenggelam didalam ramainya suasana. Siulan amatir yang terdengar,seperti bebek yang mengeluarkan suara. Lebih tepatnya siulan tersebut tidak mengeluarkan suara. Wajah seorang anak lelaki dengan tanpa rasa bersalahnya berjalan. Dengan uang saku bersisakan sedikit saja,ia tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Hari ini matahari menyengat dengan sangat terik. Menyebabkan 'overheat' bagi siapa saja yang dikenainya. Walaupun begitu festival sekolah di SMA Hukum Prefektual Kyoto dijalankan dengan seksama. Para pengunjung dibantu oleh para Osis-osis yang berjaga disepanjang jalan. Mereka membantu para pengunjung dengan membangun tenda untuk stand ekskul yang tidak mendapatkan tempat di dalam gedung.

"Ibu, kakak dimana?" Tanya seorang anak.

"Hm, kalau tidak salah dia ada di ekskul hukum." Jawab ibunya sambil menatap anaknya dengan tenang.

Pheonix Wright nama sang anak tersebut. Namanya dapat dibilang sedikit America-nish, seperti faktanya bahwa anak ini juga dilahirkan di Amerika dan pindah ke Jepang saat usianya baru berumur 2 tahun. Anak dengan tinggi seperti anak normal ini,memiliki rambut seperti burung kakaktua yang meculut ke atas.

"Kak A memang dimana? Nah,lebih tepatnya lagi kelasnya dimana?" Pheonix melepas genggamannya dengan ibunya lalu mulai mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah wajah ibunya yang tinggi.

Ibunya menggeleng-menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian dia mengelus rambut hitam Pheonix dengan halus. Ibunya mengambil ponsel yang terletak di sampng anak perempuan. Diraba-raba tas bewarna hitam dengan garis putih tersebut. "Kamu yakin ingin bertemu kakak?" Pehonix mengangguk dan hanya menjawab 'ya' dengan sedikit rasa semangat.

Pergilah mereka ketempat sang kakak. Pheonix meronta-ronta ingin segera bertemu kakaknya sendiri. Padahal baru 1 minggu mereka berpisah. Rasanya sudah 1000 tahun saja. Ya maklum saja, bocah ini baru berusia 5 tahun dan masih memperlajari bahasa jepang. Jadi,dia tidak begitu tahu semua yang berbau jepang. Sangat berbeda dengan kakaknya yang sangat mahir dengan bahasa jepang dan lebih mengetahuinya dikarenakan A sudah berangkat dari Amerika setahun sebelum kelahiran Pheonix.

Saat mereka berdua mulai memasuki gedung dengan luas yang sama seperti lapangannya Ibu Pheonix mulai mencari-cari kelas yang sebelumnya A kirimkan.

'Kelas 3-5'

Berarti itu dilantai tiga, dan berada diujung sebelah kanan. Ya, itu benar. Sang ibu meneteskan sedikit air mata, betapa terharunya mengetahui bahwa anaknya sudah akan lulus SMA. Padahal rasanya Cuma baru beberapa hari.

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

Kelas pertama yang mereka lewati adalah 1-1 yang berada didekat ruang penyimpanan sepatu yang berada di dekat pintu utama. Suasana didalam terasa sangat dingin dan sejuk dibandingkan saat mereka masih di luar. Dikarenakan sekolah memperbarui fasilitasnya yaitu menempatkan Air Conditioner disetiap sudut ruangan. Bahkan yang lebih hebatnya lagi toilet perempuan dan laki-laki di lantai 2 sudah dipasangi dengan hal tersebut. Ya, alhasil para siswa yang baru saja menyelesaikan olahraga pasti akan kesitu, terkadang mengundang bau yang amat sangat pekat.

Mereka kembali menaiki tangga, dan sekarang sudah ke titik lantai 2. Yaitu kelas 2-1 sampai dengan kelas 2-5 serta ruang guru dan tempat penyimpanan peralatan olahraga di ujung. Phoenix terkagum-kagum karena sepanjang lorong yang akan ia lalui telah terlihat banyak ruangan kelas yang dijadikan café dan masih banyak lagi. Di langit-langit terdapat banyak kertas krep dengan balon bewarna-warni yang di rekatkan berbentuk bunga-bunga.

Dia juga melihat banyak warna kesukaannya yaitu biru melekat untuk hiasan. Suasananya sangatlah ramai. Satu persatu kelas dilewati. Dan pastinya setiap kelas memiliki kejutan yang terjaga pada masing-masingnya. Contohnya 2-3, yang menampilkan tema 'Ayo Berpetualang di Luar Angkasa!' dari papan nama yang dipasang terang-terangan didepannya. Berbeda dengan yang lain,kelas ini adalah satu-satunya kelas yang membuat Pheonix dan Ibunya memasuki ruangan,tentunya ruangan KEDUA favorit. Karena di nomor satu ada kelas dimana ekskul kakaknya dilaksanakan.

"WHAA!" ibu terkagum-kagum saat ia disapa dengan pemandangan langit-langit kelas tersebut. Semua jendela dalam kelas tersebut ditutup dengan lakban hitam. Kemudian langit-langitnya ditutup dengan karton warna hitam secara menyeluruh, kejutannya lagi di karton tersebut dilukis bintang serta bulan dengan menggunakan cat glow in the dark. Ada yang bewarna biru,merah maupun violet.

Padahal pembuatannya sedikit berantakan,tetapi terlihat sangat indah juga. Para siswa kelas 2-3 memakai kostum bewarna hitam dengan cat glow-in-the-dark yang sengaja mereka sebarkan disekitar area baju yang mereka inginkan. Ada juga sebagian siswa yang tampaknya menyapa para pengunjung menggunakan kostum yang bertuliskan 2-3 dan dibelakangnya terlihat ada tulisan 'Hoshi'**(1) **atau 'Yume'**(2)**. Dari saat itu Pheonix berpikir bahwa mereka mungkin ingin lulus kelas 2 ini dengan baik.

"Wah,mama,mama! Lihat itu!" mata Pheonix tertuju kepada salah satu permainan 'darts'. Tetapi,ini bukan darts biasa. Darts tersebut akan menyala terang saat sang pemain mengenai titik-titik tertentu. Kabar baiknya lagi pemenang akan diberikan hadiah berupa,

Permen raspberry.

Untuk anak seusianya permen raspberry sangatlah worth it. Apalagi bila ia menang berkali-kali,bisa-bisa habis juga semangatnya untuk memakan permen lain.

"Ayo, kalian semua bermain darts! Siapa berani!" seorang perempuan dengan kunciran disebelah kanan tampaknya berteriak-teriak untuk memanggil para pelanggan. Sesaat sesudahnya tanpa Pheonix sadari,sudah banyak pelanggan yang mengantri. "Ya,kamu silahkan." Perempuan tersebut tersenyum manis sembari mengambil bidikan darts dari meja putih yang berada di sebelahnya.

Pheonix menarik-narik baju ibunya serta meronta. "Mah,aku ingin mencobanyaaaa…." Melasnya dengan mata biru-oceanianya menghadap langsung ke kontak antar mata. Pada awalnya ibunya hanya mencurutkan bibirnya sendiri. 'yaampun. Perasaan dari dulu A sekolah disini,dia tidak pernah menceritakan kelas ini ya?' batin ibunya.

"Yasudah. Ingat untuk selalu mengantri ya. Jangan nyelak. Ibu akan ke kelas kakakmu terlebih dahulu. Selepas dari itu ibu akan menjemputmu ke kelas kakakmu ok?" jelas Ibu. Phoenix menjawabnya dengan anggukkan yang sangat cepat. Diberikanlah sedikit uang, yang menurut ibunya akan cukup demi permainan darts 5 kali coba.

"Have fun mom." Keluarlah aksen Amerika anak tersebut. Lalu kemudian ia mulai mengantri. Lelaki dan perempuan yang mengatri dibelakangnya selalu berkata pelan, "Anak itu lucu sekali yaampun." "Lihat,lihat! Rambutnya seperti kakak tua saja hihihi" dibelakangnya. Pheonix mencoba untuk menahan tertawaannya sambil memegang uang 10 yen di tangannya.

Saat ia sudah berada di depan dengan sekejap perempuan tadi terkaget. Kemudian membungkukkan diri kearahnya. "He,mau coba ya adik?" Pheonix mengangguk "hmhm! Aku ingin coba kak um…" tampaknya ia memang belum tahu namanya, "Panggil aku Athena ya. Ini. Tidak usah bayar." Prempuan tersebut,Athena memberikan Pheonix beberapa bidikkan. "Goodo rokku ne.**(3)**" Kata Athena menggunakan bahasa inggris yang tampaknya terkuasai oleh aksennya sendiri.

Phoenix kembali mengangguk.

Satu bidikkan, tidak kena.

"Ayo coba lagi." Athena dengan semangat berkata.

Dua bidikkan, tidak kena juga

Tiga bidikkan, malah makin ngasal.

Empat bidikkan,hampir.

Lima bidikkan-

**ZET**

Salah satu panah darts tiba-tiba saja mengenai titik utama dan membuat mesin tersebut memancarkan cahaya. Tetapi, aneh,karena bidikkan tersebut masih ada di tangannya sekarang.

"Amatir sekali. Kalo diriku menjadimu aku akan langsung pulang sekarang juga." Terdengar suara,

Anak kecil (?)

"AH! ITU ADIK DARI KETUA EKSKUL HUKUM! I-ITU….."

Itu siapa?

"A-ADIK MITSURUGI!"

'haaah, mitsurugi? Nama aneh apa tadi? Mitsurugi kan?' phoenix menatap anak tersebut dengan terkejut –kejut. Terlihat anak dengan rambut bewarna ke abu-abuan dengan baju tuxedo-mini bewarna merah maroon. Mata nya tampak melihat mata biru Pheonix dengan tajam.

"Membidik saja lama. You are a disgrace." Komentarnya dengan tajam. Mulutnya menunjukkan senyuman jahat yang diiringi dengan tangan yang disilangkan.

"Hei! Kau piker aku tidak tahu artinya itu apa?"

Author's note :

Well, sudah 3 tahun aku enggak buat fanfiction lagi. Dan terakhir kali kalo gak salah aku di fandom fairy tail. #author sok galau deh

Plaaaak

apalagi kalau dilihat progress cerita ff ku yang dulu dengan sekarang sangat berubah drastic. Dan lebih hebatnya lagi daku buat ini sengaja isi waktu luang pas gak ada guru disekolah. Udh gitu anaknya berisik. #curhat melulu om

Entah kenapa ku jadi memilih fandom ini.

Ahahaha…..haduuush

Salam kenal ya!

**Hoshi : bintang**

**Yume : mimpi**

**P.S KAK A AKAN DIBERI TAHU NAMANYA DI CHAP SELANJUTNYA**

**REVIEW AND LIKE!**


	2. Mengganggu Saja

**Mengganggu Saja Dirimu**

Anak bermata oceania-biru tersebut segera menyipitkan matanya. Alis bergelombang yang berada tepat disebelah kanannya menaik keatas dan ke bawah. Alih tak alih Pheonix hanya dapat melihat seluruh ruangan kelas yang terdapat pada hari itu tunduk kepada anak yang tingginya bahkan kurang beberapa centi saja dengan dirinya. Sepertinya anak itu sangat dihormati.

Ia melihat kembali pin darts yang sudah tepasang di point bewarna kuning tepat ditengah. Mengingat itu bukan hasil dari perbuatannya. Athena yang berada dibelakangnya hanya mendengus lalu mengambil datu persatu darts yang tadi usdah ditembakkan. Menurut dari bahasa tubuhnya Athena tidak peduli dengan apa yang dapat dikatakan 'tuan jaksa' tersebut. Meskipun begitu sang 'Tuan Jaksa' tampaknya netral saja dengan keadaan sekitar.

Matanya menghadap kebawah.

'Cih sok Anggun. Aku yakin anggun**(1) ** saja tidak mau dengannya' batin Pheonix sambil mempertemukan kedua belah alisnya menjadi satu. Tangannya mengepal dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Norak sekali." Dengan kata-kata tersebut membuat gertak hati anak kecil berambut kakak tua tersebut.

Sepengetahuan Pheonix juga,mungkin saja anak ini sudah lama mengunjungi festival ini lalu setiap diadakannya pasti ia membuat masalah. Dan mungkin,itulah mengapa ia sangat ditakuti dengan semua orang. Aduh,bodohnya ia telah mempercayai orang seperti anak seumurannya yang berada di depannya tersebut. Ia tidak ingin berbuat norak jadi dia memutuskan untuk mengalihkan arah matanya dengan kepala mendongak sedikit ke atas.

"Ngaca dong mas." Komentar Pheonix menanggapi anak tadi.

Anak berambut abu-abu yang ber-style kan ala French menyeringai dengan sedikit gelap. Ia hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sebelum akhirnya berbicara lagi. Pheonix yakin anak ini pasti mengira dirinya bodoh. Senyuman tipis kemudian melebar di anak berbaju tuxedo tersebut.

"Amatiran! Sampai kamu tahu namaku ku jamin kau akan tunduk kepadaku."

"Apa peduliku? Yang aku tahu dirimu dan diriku cuman pelanggan biasa. Tidak ada kurang tidak ada lebih."

Sekejap terdengar gasp yang sangat spektakuler yang terdengar melalui kerumunan orang-orang.

"Lancang sekali anak itu"

"ya,dia tidak tahu. Adik Mitsurugi pasti akan menghajar pantatnya sendiri."

"kalau aku jadinya aku akan pulang terbirit-birit."

Dengan silang tatapan mata para murid maupun pelanggan disekitarnya berbisik-bisik. Tidak ada yang menertawai mereka. Ya,walaupun ada tetapi,dalam skala 'tolong-aku-tidak-mau-mati'. Mitsurugi,ya. Mitsurugi.

Mitsurugi

Mit-

Surugi-

Pheonix membulatkan matanya lalu ala kadarnya ia ingin memukul anak tersebut dengan cepat. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menuju anak tersebut lalu memukul wajahnya dengan tenaganya.

_**BHUAGH!**_

Terdengar suara pukulan antar tangan dengan kulit. Detik-detik seperti ini membuat hatinya membara. Pheonix dapat merasakan tangan-tangan orang yang lebih dewasa darinya menggenggami sekujur tangannya. Tangannya mulai terasa panas dan merah. Amarah di dalam dirinya membara secara cepat.

Wajar saja,ini anak-anak. Tentu saja kemarahan dapat meliputi mereka semua. Tambahan lagi Pheonix di sekolah juga sering ikut geng. Tambah parah lagi ia dilabeli anak berbahaya dari sekolahnya. Tetapi, anak ini juga merupakan anak kebanggan di sekolah asalnya,despite kenakalannya.

Anak lelaki yang di hantamnya menghindar dari hantaman selanjutnya. Ia dengan cepat menangkis pukulannya. Rambut abu-abunya yang tadi barusan berantakan saat menerima 'shock-wave' si pemukul sekejap rapi kembali. Mungkin faktornya bahwa anak ini selalu menyisir rambutnya 6 kali sehari. Gentleman sekali.

"Beraninya sekali kau melawanku. AKU MITSURUGI REIJI BODOH!"

"Jadi sebenarnya kamu bodoh ya. Hah! Baru menangkis saja bangga-" kata Pheonix terputus saat suatu kaki kecil mendarat di perut agak buncitnya, "Apa kau barusan ucap?" Mitsurugi,nama anak tersebut, tertawa lirih.

Semua murid di sekitar mulai melerai mereka berdua. Walau di sebagian tempat ada juga yang sepertinya menikmati kegiatan menampar-tamparan kedua bocah tersebut. Mulai dari Mitsurugi, semua orang mengangkatnya ke atas layaknya pangeran. Dengan sekejap Pheonix termendung dengan figure yang menghilang di depan matanya. Bukan figure sih, lebih tepatnya sasaran pukul.

"Belum mulai berdebat juga sukanya memukul-mukul. Gak _gentle _banget sih. Pantesan cewek-cewek juga pada minder." Mitsurugi tertawa terbahak-bahak,ehm tentu saja dengan cepat mata sipitnya tersebut menusuk Pheonix kembali.

Pheonix menggebrak meja yang berada di sampingnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Enak saja! Jaksa macam apa kau? Mengganggu suasana tau gak sih?!" Ia kembali menaikkan suaranya. Alis matanya menyurut ke bawah sembari bibirnya juga mencurut ke bawah.

Mitsurugi menaikkan kepalanya sambil membusungkan dadanya. "Siapa namamu ha?" Pheonix tidak menjawabnya. Melainkan memberikan dia tatapan sinis. "Apa tidak bisa jawab-"

"Pheonix. Phoenix Wright. Tetapi, untuk orang macam kau, panggil nama jepangku saja. Naruhodo." Mitsurugi mencoba untuk menahan tawanya. Kemudian mengangguk. Langkah kakinya,atau lebih tepatnya langkah orang-orang yang mengangkatnya menuju pintu keluar, "Semoga kita bertemu kembali, Wright." Mendengar nama 'English'nya dipanggil hampir saja Pheonix menggamparnya. Tetapi usaha itu digagalkan karena ia keluar ruangan. Plus ibunya sudah kembali.

Ibunya mendekati anaknya dengan cepat, "Wah, anak itu. Mungkin kita akan bertemu dengannya lagi." Ibu Pheonix tertawa sedikit lalu mengalihkan wajahnya ke anak tersebut. Senyuman manis terpasang di wajah ibunda. Dengan di genggam tangan anaknya, mereka berdua menuju ruang klub pengadilan.

**MEANWHILE**

Seorang pemuda berusia sekitar 19 tahun mencurutkan bibir bewarna plum pucatnya ke bawah. "Kamu yakin? Kamu yakin akan ada adik kelas yang menjaga klub tidak berguna kita?" pemuda dengan rambut hitam legam itu berkata. Wajahnya yang kelihatan masih sangat 'cute' membuat hati para wanita terjatuh-jatuh.

"Kamu ini bagaimana? Masa begini saja tidak optimis. Bahkan adikku saja sangat disanjung banyak orang. Mungkin dia bisa menggantikan posisi sebagai founder klub kita." Satu lagi teman bincang pemuda tersebut. Rambut ala French dengan spike dibelakangnya sedikit serta. abu-abu sebagai warna utamanya membuatnya gagah. Badannya sedikit lebih kekar dari pemuda tadi. Wajah yang tidak menunjukkan senyumannya terasa pas dengan penampilannya. 'Ah,kau terlalu membanggakan adikmu yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya.' Batin lawan bicaranya.

" Dot , kau harus serius." Pemuda ramping berambut hitam tersebut berkata. "Ryunosuke-kun, kau terlalu cepat. kau tahu?" disambung kemudian percakapan mereka. Ryunosuke atau yang akrab dipanggil Ryo mengangguk.

**ZRET**

Pintu klub pengadilan tiba-tiba saja terbuka. Menunjukkan wanita sedikit tua dengan anak kecil yang ia pegang pada tangannya sendiri. "Ah ibu!" pemuda ramping tersebut mendekati sosok ibunda nya. Senyuman melintas dibenak anak ibunda yang mendekati.

"Berjalan lancar ya? Sedikit sepi." Ibunya berkomentar.

"Ah,ya. Kami beberapa menit lagi akan tutup. Gara-gara dia bu. Dia ada acara menemani adiknya untuk pertandingan matematika. Walaupun nanti ada Sherlock dan Iris yang akan menggantinya. " Pemuda berambut hitam tersebut menusuk arah mata ke teman bincangnya tadi. Dengan spontan lelaki selainnya hanya tersenyum _sheepishly._

"Ryo-chan tidak boleh begitu. Oh ya, aku membawa Pheonix." Ryo,nama lelaki tersebut membungkukkan dirinya ke arah adik kandungnya. Dengan tangannya Ryo menepuk kepala sang adik.

"Kakak ini, berangkat jam 5 pagi lalu pulang jam 10. Udah gitu pagi-pagi. Ngakk 'Fair'." Ucap sang adik. "Kalau masalah itu, tolong salahkan Dot ya." Dia tersenyum poker face,padahal dalam hatinya ia ingin membunuh temannya tersebut.

Adiknya menendang-nendang debu-debu yang ada di lantai. Ryo hanya menunjukkan alisnya yang berkata 'Bukankah-seharusnya-kau-kesini-mengucapkan-aku-rindu-kamu-?' ia membuka tangannya lebar ke adiknya. Memberikan sinyal bahwa kakaknya siap untuk dipeluk adikknya.

Dengan spontan adiknya memeluk rangkulan kakaknya. "Aku rindu kakak." Ryo menepuk bagian belakang Pheonix, 'Baru juga tinggal dirumah gue nih anak kemarin' batin Ryo. Rasa rindu adik terbayar saat ia sendiri baru datang dari Amerika kemarin.

Ryo memutarkan kepalanya ke Dot. Dot hanya menghela nafas lalu membuangnya dengan sedikit keras. "Iya, aku tahu kau sangat bangga dengan adikmu. Aku juga ok. Masuk saja." Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya lalu tersenyum kecil. Mungkin dari tampang Dot,dia terlihat sangat tegang. Padahal sebenarnya _personality-_nya sangatlah ramah.

"Wah disini keren ya!" komentar adik Ryo. Ryo sedikit membungkuk lagi saat menyambut mereka berdua. "Ayolah jangan sarkastik begitu. Kau sebenarnya tau kan ruangan ini membosankan?" Pheonix mendongakkan kepalanya ke kakaknya. Ia kemudian memalingkan kepalanya ke arah lain.

Ryo mengambil beberapa buku untuk dibaca adiknya. Ia dekati rak yang sedikit berdebu-debu,kemudian ia kembali menuju adik kecilnya. "Nah,ini. Kau kan mau jadi pengacara seperti aku kan? Tidak ada salahnya kau membaca ini." Pheonix menerawang buku hukum yang ia pegang sekarang.

'Menjadi pengacara payah dengan sedikit Kofuku** (2)**' sebagai judul buku tersebut. Muncul perempatan di kening Pheonix. "Ryo! Lucu sekali dirimu!" adiknya yang sudah terkena jebakan kakaknya menaikkan suaranya. Alhasil Ryo hanya tertawa kecil. "Ya,ya maaaaaf adikku yang manisss…" ia mencoba untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara tertawa lirih nya.

"Oh ya Ryosuke. Tadi ibu lihat ada adik dari temanmu itu." Ryu mengarah ke sumber suara-ibunya. "Aku bilang jangan panggil Ryosuke saja. Aku Ryunosuke ibu. Ah,padahal ibu sendiri yang memberiku nama itu." Dengus kesal Ryu.

"Ah,iya? Tante melihat adikku?" Tanya Dot. Sang ibunda mengangguk, "Ya,sepertinya tadi dia terjalin pertengkaran dengan seseorang. Habis saat tante ingin masuk ke kelas itu tampaknya dikerumuni." Ryu sembari temannya mengucapkan 'ooohh' bersama-sama.

" Dot , adikmu kapan kesini?" Ryo bertanya ke Dot. Ia duduk disalah satu kursi dekat adiknya yang ternyata benar-benar membaca buku tersebut.

Dot melihat kearah Ryo, "Halah, aku yakin Mitsurugi akan datang. Tunggu saja." Ibunda tertawa lirih dengan pelan. "Aduh anak itu. Tante kangen dia. Habis sejak kamu masuk SMA ibu kamu dengan diriku tidak pernah bertemu lagi."

t-tunggu

M-MITSURUGI?

AH, phoenix yakin ia salah orang

Yaampun hari ini akan menjadi _rollercoaster_.

**TBC**

Hoho author kembali. Uaagh keberuntungan besar nih, karena udh mau libur panjang yey! Jadi author janji akan nge update sebisa mungkin.

Author signing out

**Anggun : Artis perempuan dari Indonesia yang bakatnya udah nyampe internasional. Ya kalo liat asi*'s got tal*nt dia ada sebagai juri /maaf author gak mau promosi.**

**Kofuku : ini bahasa jepang yang artinya sedikit keberuntungan.**

**Tinggalkan jejak yaaa  
like n review maybe (?)**


End file.
